The invention relates to a toggle latch assembly. More particularly, it relates to a toggle latch assembly wherein the configuration of the toggle may be slideably reciprocated between first and second positions wherein the assembly in the first of said positions provides for a securely held toggle latch assembly, while movement of the toggle latch into the second position or configuration allows for the latch to be easily opened.